


Two Too Stubborn

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HEA Always, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He would not die. She was too stubborn to let him. She would not give up on him. He was too stubborn to see that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 132
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Two Too Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> On the 28th of April, Q_Drew gave me a prompt. I stared at it and stared at it and stared at it...and put it aside. This morning I saw the screenshot I took of the prompt and...this is what happened.
> 
> This comes with a lot of love and a hope that everyone enjoys reading something fluffy...Happy thoughts coming your way...

She had gone back to the Shrieking Shack after Voldemort was dead. She found her Professor there, barely hanging on by a thread. She refused to let him die. She tipped every potion she carried down his throat, holding his neck closed with her own hand. She poured dittany over his wounds, making him stable. He would not die. She sent a Patronus to Minerva and then Apparated to St Mungo’s with him. She asked for the best Healers, threatened those that would deny him care. He would not die. Not on her watch. He was too strong, too important, too powerful. And Hermione Granger was too stubborn.

She tried to see him when he was still in the hospital. He had been refusing visitors and the Mediwitches and Healers knew his reputation well enough to refuse even the Brains of the Golden Trio entry. They even refused entry to Harry Potter which had annoyed him more than he liked to admit. So, she failed to see him, to thank him, to do anything that she wanted to do before she returned to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger hated to fail.

He hadn’t been at Hogwarts until the year after she left. He had taken up his old Potions position, less angry at the world but still despising dunderheads. She petitioned him twice to ask for an Apprenticeship. He refused to even consider it. So, she travelled to Europe and learned from a second-rate Master. Hermione Granger was determined to succeed, even if it meant surpassing her own Master.

She came back to England five years after the end of the War, a Potions Mastery under her belt and had approached him again. He refused an audience with her. So, she had gone over his head. She had spoken to Minerva and asked if, perhaps, Professor Vector would consider granting her an Apprenticeship. She was going to see him, whether he liked it or not. Hermione Granger was more stubborn even than him.

She had become the Apprentice of both Professor Vector and Professor Babbling and they were thrilled to teach her alongside the rest of the staff. Except him. He barely spoke two words to her and always tried to sit as far away from her as possible. She liked to watch him in secret but he was always so stubborn and wouldn’t look back at her. Hermione Granger became more and more frustrated with his stubbornness.

She gained two more Masteries, making her the first person in Britain to gain three Masteries. Now she was Mistress of Potions, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Still he would not even look her, talk to her. He treated her like she was a student. So, she continued to be a student. She became a Floating Professor and studied independently for her Masteries in Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione Granger was nothing if not smart.

She asked for his help one time. Only once. He sneered at her and refused. Minerva had told him to help her and he had threatened to leave the school. Minerva had capitulated and Hermione had been left to fend for herself. Hermione Granger was nothing if not resourceful.

She created a healing balm so powerful that it even worked on her scars. It was considered a miracle balm. It faded the scars, drew out the dark magic and healed the soul of any person tainted by the dark magic. Hermione Granger was once again lauded as a genius without peer.

He had come to her. It had taken him a while. Three months from the day she had released her healing balm, he had come to her and asked for a sample. She had smiled and considered refusing. Until she looked in his eyes and saw for a moment the flash of desperation in his eyes. Hermione Granger was nothing if not fair.

He had come to her again and asked her for more balm. She had frowned, concerned he was using so much. He admitted he had a lot of scars and was struggling to reach some. She had offered to help him apply the balm and he had raised an eyebrow. She had realised that if he couldn’t reach, they were probably on his back and he would have to remove his shirt. She had raised an eyebrow in challenge and he had nodded slightly, unbuttoning his frock coat slowly. Hermione Granger was nothing if not capable.

She had invited him to stay for tea after one balm application session that had somehow turned into a back massage. He had looked conflicted and asked if he could just relax for a while, his voice muffled into the cushion of her sofa. She had frowned but nodded, calling for the tea she still wanted. He had, eventually, sat upright and poured himself a cup of tea, shifting uncomfortably. She watched his shifting and puzzled over his movements before she almost inhaled her tea. Hermione Granger was not that naïve.

He had asked for her help with his own experiments. She had acquiesced as calmly as she could while her inner know-it-all squealed and jumped up and down. He had smirked as if he had seen her excitement and she had smiled back at him, noticing his double-blink as he gave her a time to meet him in his lab. She was nervously anticipating their private time. Hermione Granger was nothing if not studious.

They had modified the Wolfsbane Potion together and marketed it under joint names. They had modified the Polyjuice Potion and marketed it together. They had modified Dreamless Sleep so that it was non-addictive. It stood to reason that they would market it together. No one was surprised any more when Potions were registered in their joint names. They created their own company to distribute the Potions. It had been him that made the joke that became their company name: Prince and Princess Potions. He, the Half Blood Prince. She, the Gryffindor Princess. Hermione Granger was nothing if not resourceful.

They entered into a strange friendship. He would place a book or magazine by her elbow at breakfast as he left the Great Hall. Always with a marker at the right page. She would read in her free periods, or while waiting for their potions to finish brewing, or during lunch if she did not want to stop reading. And then at dinner they would sit together, beginning a discussion on what they had read. It was strange how often their opinions matched up. Even when their reasonings were different. Hermione Granger was nothing if not interesting. Even Severus could admit that.

She liked him. He had a wicked sense of humour, was intelligent, was strong and independent. He was beautiful, striking, interesting to look at. He was easy to talk to and, most surprisingly, the least judgemental person on the staff when it came to her age. Hermione Granger was in danger of falling in love.

He liked her. She was intelligent, beautiful, easy to talk to, independent and wickedly funny. She didn’t judge him like others did. She didn’t make excuses for him either. When he snapped at her, she just raised an eyebrow and glared at him. Severus Snape was in danger of falling in love.

It was ten years after the War. She had begun to notice him watching her. He had noticed her glances. Neither of them was willing to do anything about it. Then the invitations came. Notifications of a Ministry held Ball celebrating the end of the War. It was assumed they would be going. He read his invitation, unconsciously rubbing his still scarred throat until she placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. She shook her head and offered again to use the balm on him. Finally, he acquiesced, a slight nod his only real answer. He would have to strip his shirt off in front of her again. Hermione Granger was nothing if not willing.

He was watching her again. She could feel his eyes on her as she and Harry twirled around the dance floor. Harry’s wife was heavily pregnant and consigned to bed rest so he had asked her to open the dancing with him. She had smiled, knowing that he was very much in love with his wife, and had accepted his hand. Harry was still an awful dancer but they were playing their song. He was still watching her. Hermione Granger was nothing if not observant.

Ron had asked her to dance next. She had laughed, nodding as he had taken her hand and laughing at his jokes. He kept watching her, scowling at the red head. Of course, she knew the truth about Ron, the truth few others knew. Still, she watched him scowling and wondered if he had any idea. Hermione Granger was nothing if not patient.

Neville, George, Seamus, Dean, even Arthur danced with her. Kingsley stopped her for a conversation that she had been waiting for for years. Would she join the Ministry? She thanked him, shaking her head in apology. She was happy where she was. With him. He continued to scowl as men monopolised her time. She rolled her eyes inwardly. He was so stubborn. She sighed. Hermione Granger was not a coward. Never that.

She walked towards him, unaware that the simple sheath dress she was wearing made her skin glow. Unaware that the heels that raised her diminutive height by three inches made her just the right height to tuck her under his chin. Unaware that her subtle make up drew him in and made him look at her no matter where she was in the room. He glared as someone, another red headed someone, stopped her to talk. He watched as she laughed, lighting up the whole damn room. Severus Snape was a very jealous man.

She stood next to him, smelling of sunshine and honeysuckle and ink, his Amortentia scent. He stood next to her, scowling at the world, smelling of parchment and herbs and spearmint, her Amortentia scent. She smiled at him, hoping to remove the scowl from his face as she took a deep breath and asked what he was too afraid to. Would he dance with her? Severus Snape was incredibly surprised when she asked. Hermione Granger was incredibly surprised when he agreed.

His hand slid around her waist as hers moved to his shoulder. He pressed her closer to him, giving her time to pull away. She rested her head on his chest like it belonged there. They swayed together, completely in time, completely in tune with each other. He swallowed as he rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes when she sighed. Severus Snape was a very lucky man. Hermione Granger was an exceptional woman.

She bit her lip nervously, wondering if the next step would be too much for him. The music was dying out. They had danced together for hours it felt like. And yet it wasn’t enough. She pulled away slightly and his brows furrowed in disappointment. She leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. His eyes opened in surprise and she wondered if he would run. He kissed her back, his hand sliding to the nape of her neck to keep her close. Severus Snape was not a foolish man. Hermione Granger was a very lucky woman.

They took themselves somewhere more private. He slipped off his shirt and she looked at him the way she always did. He was beautiful, sculpted, perfect. He slipped out of his shoes and began to strip away the last layers he had always kept on in front of her. She slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders and let it pool on the floor at her feet. He stopped still and stared at her body, revealed to him for the first time. She blushed and smiled shyly, resisting the urge to cover herself. Severus Snape was a _very_ lucky man.

They lay together in the aftermath of their passion, both spent, both breathing heavy, both smiling. Her head rested on his shoulder and he turned to kiss her forehead. She smiled at him and kissed his lips, tasting herself on him, in spite of the time they had spent kissing as he filled her. His hand caressed her as she smiled softly against his lips, snuggling against him as she murmured something softly about tomorrow. Severus Snape was truly blessed.

Hermione Granger was just glad that she was as stubborn as him.


End file.
